Friends In Low Places
by Ktie Eiknlng Snape
Summary: Draco is getting married, but he doesn't love Pansy, and only she can make him go back to the one he loves. Slash HP/DM


A.N. New ficcles!...I really need to finish the other ones, but uh, no one has actually been my muse in a while and I need some help with that..  
Summary:Draco hates Harry and will never admit his love until Pansy makes it obvious to him. Harry has been waiting for this since the end of his seventh year. Will it ever come true? (H/D obviously)  
  
PROLOUGE  
It had been awhile since Harry and Draco had been in the same room together. It had been since the last day of Hogwarts. Well, the last day for Draco.   
  
Harry had become the well-known DADA professor. "The only one to survive a year of DADA to come back," reported Rita Skeeter. Harry had a well established job, students he adored with all his hearts and a steady boyfriend. At the end of sixth year, Harry openly admitted he was gay, and that while at Hogwarts, he had explored MANY male bodies. Of course, there was one in particular, Draco Malfoy, quite thoroughly, but only one he was exploring at the moment, high-living, fun-shagging Seamus Finnagin.  
  
While Draco was at Hogwarts, he openly admitted something too. He admitted he was gay, but also that he would fight for the "Light Side." Severus Snape was very unsure about this, so he tested Draco with Versatium, the truth potion. He proved himself worthy and now held an incredibly high-up job at the ministry, Second-in-command. He had a beautiful, adoring fiancee, Pansy. She was the soon-to-be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Draco, happened to be more than gay, he was bisexual. Which by his standards, he would never admit, but Harry, his Harry, had found a way to dig it out of him and have him tell the world.  
  
Draco would never know, but Harry and he would soon be in the same room again, only something of a miracle would happen.   
  
And Kiddies, this is where our adventure begins. (Don't worry, it isn't long)  
  
Chapter One: Blacktie affair  
  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of:  
Draco Malfoy, son of Mr. Lucius and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy  
And  
Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Mr. Robert and Mrs. Stephanie Parkinson  
On:  
October Fifth, Nineteen Hundred and Ninety-six  
At:  
Eleven O'clock at the Notre Dame Catherdral.  
  
A reception will be held after in the Tabernaculum Hotel in the Grand Ballroom.  
Blacktie dress attire, please.  
  
Immediatley receiving it, Gregory Goyle placed it on the table, in hopes his wife would see it. Gregory had no want to go, but it was his best friend's wedding, how could he not?   
Gregory's wife had sent in the respone, and by October 5 rolled around, Greg only hoped for one thing.  
  
  
It was a well known fact that Harry and Draco were quite the couple. Making their PDAs known to everyone after their 2 year relationship before the Dark Lord's death, but something went wrong. That was, Lucius went wrong. He threatened Draco's life. He told him that he was marrying Pansy, and that was final. Only Draco had to break it off with Harry, which was extremely hard. That story is for another chapter.  
  
Harry, though, was decorating a newly purchased flat outside of Hogsmeade in a friendly muggle village. He and his mate, Seamus, had purchased it, so Seamus could keep up with his job at a local bar, but be near Harry at the same time.  
  
Seamus was a bartender/waiter. These days, he usually bartended, but some days he would wait on people, and he would remember how he met Harry.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harry was often in the local bar and quite drunk. Seamus had just become a waiter there and that night, when Harry had had his limit, he was the one offered up to take the young chap home. He found his address and quickly walked to the address while trying to carry an extra body. Harry lived in a quiet little town called Nottingham in quaint little England. He had an adorable cottage and a spacious yard. Seamus felt odd about leaving this fellow alone, so he went inside and placed him on the bed and headed to the couch. He knew the face was familiar, but so much else was there he didn't remember.  
  
The next morning, he arose before Harry and made a meal out of the few products Harry had: Eggs, Lite Italian Dressing, bread and some pork products, milk and o.j.  
  
Harry awoke when he heard something sizzling and a slightly aromatic smell coming from the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen to find a handsome young fellow, about his age, who looked quite nice in Harry's silk pajamas.  
  
END FLASHIEBACK  
  
Suddenly a owl tapped at the window, "Hello there,"Seamus said with his thick accent, "Thank you, thank you. Harry! Oy, Harry! You have post!"  
"Wonder who could be owling at this early hour."  
"Ahh, looks like Ron's writing, eh?"  
"No," He said opening the package rather fast, "not Ron."  
"Oh, who?"  
"Not sure, just not Ron."  
  
Soon after, Harry had the letter opened and was quite into it.  
Dear Harry,  
  
My friend, how are you doing? What are you up to this fine summer's day? Enjoying yourself, I hope. Well, mate, we Weasley's think you should buck up and goto Malfoy's wedding, but there's nothing like the look of jealousy on a Malfoys' face. You have to go. Its today at 11 o'clock at the Dame Catherdral.   
  
Hope to see you there,  
Ron Weasley  
  
"Ah, who was it from?"  
"Ron."  
"See! I told you it was!"  
"Ok, Seamus, down boy."  
"No, I can't stand this, the way you always put me down! STOP! I'm leaving,"He said as he rushed out of Harry's house. He knew what the letter had said. He knew what Harry would do, but Harry didn't know what he would do.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Harry had decided. He only had a few minutes to get there, though, and he still needed a shower after last nights rather rompy activities.  
  
he thought as he rummaged through his memory to find them, And with that boost of self confidence, Harry apparated to this little black tie affair. 


End file.
